Networking (e.g., business networking) may include an activity by which employees, entrepreneurs, industry professionals, and/or the like meet to form relationships and/or to recognize, create, or act upon opportunities. In addition, networking may facilitate the sharing of information and/or the identifying of potential partners for ventures. Individuals may develop a social network through networking to facilitate connections with other individuals, such as to further each other's interests.